We will continue our studies aimed at construction of mammalian cells with nonsense suppressors. We will construct, by in vitro methods, mutations in the anticodon region of cloned serine-tRNA genes from human DNA. These in vitro-made suppressor genes will be co-transformed into mammalian cells and tested for function with our previously characterized set of nonsense mutants in the TK gene of herpes simplex virus.